


Baseball Practice

by xiuxi



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/pseuds/xiuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi thinks about a lot of things when he's alone in his room. Baseball is one of those things. Haruna is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



Mihashi lies on his bed, shirt undone, hands behind his head. He gazes towards the ceiling and lets his thoughts drift towards the more important things in life. 

_Baseball._

He thinks about hard pitches, heavy bats that meet the balls with a thud, and sweaty boys running around with grimy mud all over their jerseys. 

His left hand moves downwards and nudges its way towards his nipple. Mihashi is not thinking about sports anymore. He is thinking about boys; boys he wants to look at and boys he wants to touch. Boys who run quickly on a rainy field, boys in the locker room with towels around their waists, boys who get naked as they change their clothes. 

He closes his eyes and starts thinking about one boy in particular, someone he wants to see a little bit more of. He can see Haruna’s face in front of him, his sneering grin and those big, brown eyes. He imagines Haruna in his baseball gear, with dirt on his shoes and sweat on his body. They are meeting in some kind of secluded place, somewhere public but yet private. Mishashi searches for the perfect place and in the end he settles for a public restroom. It would be intriguingly filthy that way. 

Mihashi pinches his nipple hard when he thinks about what he and Haruna are about to do. When he closes his eyes he can almost feel Haruna’s body next to him. Mihashi imagines that Haruna would push him up against the bathroom stall, manhandling him a bit. Haruna is kind of harsh, but that’s the way Mihashi likes it. He thinks about what Haruna’s fingers could do to his cock, how Haruna would touch his balls – maybe even squeeze them a little - while whispering what a dirty little slut he is. 

As his thinking gets filthier, his hand wanders further down towards his boxers. He releases his cock from its prison and gives it a little tug. The strokes are slow at first, because he wants this moment to last as long as possible. 

Mihashi thinks about Haruna’s big hands all over his tiny body. He thinks about Haruna’s firm hold around his balls, how it hurts a little, but still feels so very good. Mihashi wants Haruna to do bad things to him. He thinks about being forced him to wear a nice, little nurse uniform, to be Haruna's little slut boy, and maybe there could be a small buttplug involved somehow. 

Mihashi thinks about Haruna’s cock while stroking his own with a steady grip. He imagines that Haruna’s cock is quite big, not _too_ big - because that’s scary - but big enough to fit in his mouth nicely. 

In his fantasy, Mihashi is kneeling in front of the bathroom stalls. He is wearing his nurse uniform and he is sucking dick, almost feverishly. As his mouth works its way up and down, he looks up at Haruna. He stares directly into the big, brown eyes that are filled with a mix of lust and amusement. Haruna wants to come now, Mihashi senses. He wants to spill his seed in Mihashi’s tiny mouth and be done with it. But Mishashi doesn’t want him to come right now. Mihashi wants something else, and because he’s the author of his own imagination, he’s going to get exactly what he wants. 

***

Haruna is wearing the nurse uniform now. 

It is quite small and ill-fitting, but Mishashi loves it. He has pushed Haruna down on the bathroom floor, and then ordered him to stand on all fours. Mihashi stands beside him with his cock in his hand – _oh, God, he is so right hard now_. Haruna is hard too and he is begging to get fucked. He strokes his cock vigorously and pleads for Mihashi to take him, because he needs it so badly. 

Mihashi tells Haruna to stand perfectly still with his butt in the air. Haruna obeys, offering himself up completely as he waits for the next command. Mihashi runs his hands over his abdomen to fully appreciate the body he so admires. He lets his hands trail over Haruna’s butt, enjoying the sensation of firmness and muscle against his fingers. His left hand is slowly stroking Haruna’s asshole, because Mihashi wants him to be soft and open for him.

Magical, fantasy lube instantly materializes out of thin air. Mihashi greedily applies it on his own throbbing cock and then on the hole he wants to enter. As Mihashi kneels behind him, Haruna moans, still begging to be fucked. Mihashi gradually enters him, taking his sweet time to process the new sensation on his cock. 

Haruna is quivering under him and Mihashi can hear little yelps coming out of his throat. Mihashi thinks about being inside him, how he is rocking his cock back and forth, enjoying the fact that he is fucking someone who wants it so badly. Haruna is stroking his own cock and there are slight tears in his eyes. Not from pain but from the overwhelming fullness, Mihashi imagines. He wants to see Haruna ejaculate now, so he plainly orders him to come for him. In his fantasy, Haruna obeys all orders. 

Haruna’s hand speeds up and the first spurts of semen emerge from the tip of his cock. Mihashi concentrates on himself now, how it feels to be fucking a man - in and out - the pressure on his cock and the desire to submit to that pressure. The fantasy is getting the best of him; he cannot hold it much longer. His grip tightens on his cock and the strokes are getting progressively faster. An orgasm is building inside of in his body and it wants to explode, right here and now. And with that, Mihashi comes all over his stomach. 

It is time to clean up. 

Mihashi carefully washes his shirt and makes sure that nobody the family notices. When he stares at himself in the mirror, he looks as he usually does, proper and with all clothes in order. He thinks about baseball again and how he needs to get better at pitching. 

Maybe he should practice a bit with Haruna.


End file.
